


《这宵美丽》

by beifengchui



Category: all鑫, 文鑫
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22581106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beifengchui/pseuds/beifengchui
Kudos: 17





	《这宵美丽》

《这宵美丽》

来日纵使千千阙歌 飘于远方我路上  
来日纵使千千晚星 亮过今晚月亮

『上篇』

00

刘耀文在成年以后，经常会想起少年时代的自己，准确来说，是在丁程鑫庇佑下的自己。

01

刘耀文上大学第一年就搬出去住了，一方面他也算有热度，没什么私人空间，另一方面他实在烦透了那帮所谓的同学的天真疑问。

“真的解散了呀，还蛮遗憾的诶。”问的他心里只想草他妈。

“关你屁事。”说完这句他就搬出了宿舍。鑫哥的脾气我还是一点都没学到啊，他想。

还好因为艺人的工作特殊性，费了些周章也算是搬出去了。

学校对大一新生的管理很严，长时间出去拍戏是不可能的，公司只能给刘耀文接一些时间短的通告，常常是刚下课就要去跑通告，到了半夜再筋疲力尽地回来，第二天依旧忙忙碌碌。

他挺喜欢上表演课的，他很享受饰演别人时的感觉，仿佛自己离开了躯体，而正在表演的不是自己。何况他记得丁程鑫曾对他的表演抱有很大期待，组合解散的那次聚餐，丁程鑫看着他的眼睛笑盈盈的说，“希望以后还能在电视上看见你的小帅脸呀。”尾音软软糯糯的。

壁灯的光照到杯子上反射出来，他一阵晕眩，丁程鑫的面庞白而透，“嗯。会的。”刘耀文郑重的回应。

02

昏天黑地忙了一个月终于到了国庆假期，刘耀文总算能好好休息睡个懒觉，等他睡醒一看时间已然下午了，他穿起衣服本打算出去吃个饭，但这时却接到了达夏的电话。达夏算是学校里跟他关系还不错的朋友，他们以前在剧组认识，一起演过某部剧的男五六号，达夏知道刘耀文的脾气，也能体谅他作为艺人的烦扰，所以在学校里有什么事总会想着他。

达夏打电话是约他吃饭，刘耀文应下了。见了面吃饱喝足后，达夏说院里正在排今年的迎新晚会，叫刘耀文一起去看。刘耀文不想去，他看过的大大小小的晚会大多了，觉得没什么稀奇，何况他身份敏感，“不去。”

“听说今年的晚会丁妙妙会跳舞呢，学生会的学长跟我说的。今天是最后一次彩排，看的人不多，今天去正好。”

耀文不以为然，“那是谁，杨丽萍的女儿吗，有什么可看的。”

“丁妙妙啊，舞蹈系的才女呢，听说大一那年迎新晚会一战成名，后来不知道怎么了，休了一年学，回来以后就什么活动都不参加了，今年可能也是她最后一次上晚会了吧，毕竟明年就毕业了。”

刘耀文伸出食指扣了扣桌子。“那今年怎么又出来跳了？”

“这晚会是他男朋友办的，简亓，就是那个学生会主席，你记得吗，军训时咱们见过的，简亓不知道是怎么说动了丁妙妙，这才出来露脸呢，估计简亓心里美死了，这下能好好炫耀一下这个女朋友。”

“给你看看照片。”

刘耀文不经意抬眼，照片不是很清楚，但是能看出来丁妙妙是笑着的，她靠在简亓肩上，眼神是满满的崇拜和爱意，长发垂在背后，额前有几缕头发卷翘着，很可爱，皮肤白而透，嘴唇却是殷红的，有点刺眼。  
等刘耀文反应过来的时候，他们已经在礼堂了。

大概是放假期间，所以看得人很少。刘耀文戴着帽子和口罩，往后一靠陷进了椅子里，在心里斥责自己的鬼迷心窍。看了几个无聊透顶的小品，又听了两个尬出天际的诗朗诵，才等到丁妙妙拖着红色长裙姗姗来迟，是个独舞----《卡门》。

他不是很懂得艺术，他只是觉得，确实很漂亮。艳红的裙子摇曳风姿，白皙的脖颈和细长的脚踝在灯光下随着舞动时而隐没在强光中。舞台上的灯，冰冷又刺眼。他坐在黑暗里也觉得冷，那艳丽的红色正在疯狂摆动，就像做爱时高频率的冲刺。

他觉得好冷。那红越艳，他觉得愈冷。

刘耀文最后看到她笑着鞠躬，倏地一下跑进后台，红色裙摆瞬间湮没在了厚重的绛蓝色幕布里。

达夏笑着问这次是不是来的很值，刘耀文闷哼一声。

联排结束以后，是再一次的对位。丁妙妙再一次上台，简亓也陪同。丁妙妙换下了累赘的长裙，穿着黑色小连衣裙走上台子。道具组的人也紧跟着上台问她道具摆放是否可以。丁妙妙的声音不是软糯糯的，很清亮，调很高。他依稀听见丁妙妙说，“我在这里转，刚刚那个追光……”其他人都听她说着，没人有意见，简亓在旁边笑着看她，简亓明显很享受别人对他女朋友的爱慕，左脸写着春风，右脸写着得意。

黑色的小礼裙相比刚才红色长裙明显更短，白皙紧致的大腿明晃晃的，也许因为常年跳舞的原因，她的腿并不是瘦而无肉，而是密实的，刘耀文觉得捏起来一定手感很好，他坐在位子上盯着丁妙妙看，丁妙妙可能是是冷了，陡然瑟缩了一下，马嘉祺立刻脱下大披上，丁妙妙小小的身子就被简亓的大衣包裹住，从刘耀文的方向只能看得见一截小腿了，腿肚圆润紧实，再往下是她的脚踝，细细的，皮包骨，好像一掐就会断。她说话的时候会偶尔撩起挡住眼际的头发，细长的胳膊因为动作的幅度而露出来，头发是温柔的栗色，微微有卷，不是很均匀，有些杂乱。在光的照耀下，还能看清脸侧的小绒毛，像个粉溜溜的小毛桃。

丁妙妙又在咳嗽，简亓把丁妙妙扯到怀里低声问候，丁妙妙捂着嘴摇头，示意没事，她白白小小的手被简亓的手包住，像是蚌合住了壳。

刘耀文再也受不了了，转头告知达夏，“工作有事，我先走了。”紧接着起身走出了礼堂。

夜已深了，刘耀文大步凛凛。

简亓以为丁妙妙是金丝雀，只要给她想要的就会乖乖待在笼子里的金丝雀，而其实，丁妙妙是夜莺，属于黑暗的夜莺，喜欢哪个男人就在哪个房子前唱歌的夜莺。

简亓，既然你有把鸟儿放出笼子的勇气，那就别怪另一个猎人把她捉走。

03

刘耀文那晚回去就做了梦。绮丽惊诡。

梦中的丁妙妙像一条蛇，缠绕在他身上，缠的他喘不过气。灭顶快感的瞬间，他从梦里惊醒，大口喘气，后半夜一直躺在床上出神，脑子里红色和黑色交替。

下一秒，丁妙妙的脸变成了丁程鑫。

刘耀文想起小时候和丁程鑫一起跳的一支舞，是四个人的现代舞，他们第一次尝试现代舞的新形式，丁程鑫也是第一次跳，但他的身体纤长又柔软，做出的动作极为舒展，非常好看。他们练舞的时候不穿鞋子，穿着绸布的舞蹈鞋，每次刘耀文在边上看丁程鑫穿鞋都很享受，他小小的手拽着鞋子两侧，再把蜷缩成一团的脚伸进去，白嫩的脚就消失在了深色的洞中。

有时候趁着丁程鑫心情好，他还可以央求丁程鑫帮他穿，作为最小的孩子，他总是有一些特权。丁程鑫蹲下来给他套鞋子，他觉得整个身体都开始发烫，突然，他的脚趾开始抽筋，丁程鑫觉得好笑，“怎么了呀，哈哈哈哈。”

刘耀文又是尴尬又是憋闷，一时无言，只能低头。

丁程鑫掰了掰他的脚趾，使它不再无力抽筋，“好啦，可能是你刚才跳得多了，太累啦。”丁程鑫的手热乎乎的，覆上去的感觉很舒服。

他没有对任何人说过，他的性启蒙来自于他的师兄，丁程鑫。

一个比女人还要漂亮许多的男人。

刘耀文从十岁开始在国内某家培训机构做试训生，他那时候只是觉得喜欢，加上一点孩子气的好奇，没想到后来顺利升为练习生，最后又稳稳出道，也算一路平顺。

如果说他的人生有什么转折点，17年的某天肯定算是一个，他当时觉得那只是平常训练里的普通一天，后来再想起，那普通的一天大概改变了他整个的人生轨迹。

那一天他照旧在训练，跟平常一样的枯燥内容练完以后，老师告诉他们会有师兄来选人，原来师兄他们要准备圣诞夜的节目，来这里挑选伴舞。听起来似乎只是伴舞，但老师也告诉他们，这是他们的表现机会，只要表现的好，升为练习生是很有可能的。

丁程鑫来的时候穿了一件毛茸茸的白色毛衣，上面还有五颜六色的毛球，和他想象的严肃成熟不同，丁程鑫温柔又可爱，让他很惊奇。

细长的狐狸眼睛弯成月牙：“呦~这个小孩还蛮好看的咧！”

刘耀文真的害羞了，被好看的师兄夸好看，他晕乎乎了。

直到最后选完人，刘耀文都只记得丁程鑫，他忘了今天一共来了几个师兄，恍恍惚惚也不记得自己表演了什么，单单只记得丁程鑫的月牙眼和那句甜甜的“好看咧”。

结果他竟然被选上了。只可惜他们还是不在一处训练，大多时间是他们先练好，再上楼去跟师兄合练。

训练时他大多都是在边上，他会偶尔偷看丁程鑫，他觉得丁程鑫不像他的师兄，反而觉得他们差不多大，丁程鑫软软绵绵的，像个蛋糕。观察了两天，刘耀文就感觉到大家似乎都很宠爱丁程鑫，丁程鑫跟每个人也都相处得很融洽，原来丁程鑫这个美味的蛋糕，每个人都可以舔一口。他开始懊恼自己的年龄，羡慕其他的师兄可以被丁程鑫靠着抱着，那时候他还小，不懂这奇怪的独占欲来自于哪里，只知道自己也想抱丁程鑫，揉揉他的头发，把他的头放到自己小小的肩膀上。

圣诞夜晚上的表演很顺利，那是他第一次看到在舞台上的丁程鑫，明朗灿烂，自在且快乐。

他是真的爱这个舞台，刘耀文想。

自那时开始，刘耀文深切地希望自己可以快点长大，他想快点追上丁程鑫，跟他站到一样的地方。

我站到你身边的时候，你就会看见我了吧。

04

后来的事情变得顺利，大抵是上天偏爱有执念的人，刘耀文在17年顺利升为练习生，18年又跟随丁程鑫出道，直到今年组合约满解散，他在丁程鑫身边，已经七年。

他已经从一个懵懂的小学生变为独当一面的成年人。一米八的身高早就已经达到，肩膀变得宽厚，声音也变得低沉。

而丁程鑫似乎没怎么变，还是那么漂亮，那么多情。

最初两年，躺在丁程鑫怀里是他的特权，只有他可以在任何时候以任何理由独占丁程鑫，而丁程鑫也喜欢宠爱他，摸他脑袋。丁程鑫毛发过敏，但刘耀文的头发软密不扎手，丁程鑫总说比宠物毛还好摸。刘耀文也喜欢丁程鑫的这种亲密，久而久之，他也很喜欢摸丁程鑫的头发。后来，他在爱意极盛时，非常衷爱用手托着丁程鑫的脑袋再亲吻他的额头，丁程鑫丝滑香软的头发，是他的第一性启蒙。

刘耀文小时候最会装傻充愣，在他已经连蒙带猜的搞清楚娱乐圈里的一切弯弯绕的时候，他就喜欢以无辜的姿态调笑丁程鑫。

他在丁程鑫怀里问，鑫哥，什么叫营业？

营业就是我们工作的一种。

那营业cp呢？

就是，嗯，两个人关系很好的意思。

所以他们是因为跟你关系好才可以亲你的脸吗？

丁程鑫顿了一下说，是啊，我们都是关系很好的，亲吻是用来表达爱意的，关系好就会亲。

那我也可以亲鑫哥吗？

丁程鑫突然脸红出声制止他，不可以，你太小了。

刘耀文委屈的嘤咛，我以后也会长得很大的。

刘耀文这幅收起锋芒装无辜的手段，对于丁程鑫次次有效，当然，也只有丁程鑫才会愚蠢的相信，他的弟弟是个纯情的小可爱。

而刘耀文一直都知道，丁程鑫每次的回答不过是哄骗孩子的手段，那些在黑暗处偷偷摸摸的亲吻，大庭广众里眉眼传情的隐晦，夜晚他偶尔听到的高亢呻吟，没有一个会属于他。

丁程鑫是个圣女，他对一切怀有悲悯，他对每一个情人忠诚，他爱每一个人。

那我呢？

我跟其他人有什么不同呢？

为什么我不可以？

圣女就他妈应该雨露均沾啊。

05

他们的团体说不上红到发紫，但也说不上差，这七年，刘耀文很高兴，无论为梦想为事业还是为感情，在他慢慢长大的岁月里，他见证了丁程鑫的变化，陪伴了丁程鑫无数次的深夜痛哭，也分享过丁程鑫许多次的欣喜呐喊。近十年的光阴，身边的一切都在变，只有丁程鑫还和初遇时一样，无暇，纯真。

长大以后的许多次，刘耀文都可以完全得到丁程鑫，但他从来没有这么做过。最后一次的时候，刘耀文慢慢剥光丁程鑫的衣服，看着他奶白的身子逐渐显露，那瞬间刘耀文觉得九天圣女后面的光芒开始一点点暗淡，觉得自己的手那么肮脏，他告诉自己没什么，每个喜欢他的人都应该得到他的爱，这样更公平。

他长大了。

他什么都可以做了。

但是当他看到赤裸的丁程鑫的时候，他开始迟疑，丁程鑫闭着眼睛，像是初晨的枝头垂露，等待着他的采摘。

那一刻，刘耀文想到了很多，从他小时候懵懂的拉丁程鑫的手开始，丁程鑫就一直住在他心中最狭小的房子里，他不想告诉别人，他也不希望其他人知道。他想到丁程鑫用亮亮的眼睛盯着他，叫他“耀文儿”。他每一次在丁程鑫怀里失声痛哭，丁程鑫就会温柔的轻轻的抚摸他的头发。他在每时每刻想起丁程鑫，心里都会被丰盈的充实感填满。

丁程鑫给他做过的蛋炒饭，在他发烧时摸上他额头的暖暖的手，上台前给他整理麦克风时认真的表情，采访时不经意间帮他圆话的狡黠，躺在练习室里的地板上，他为他擦掉流下的汗，跨年表演结束后，送给彼此的第一声新年祝福。深夜里一起骑着自行车到嘉陵江岸边，看哦、、‘’水拍河岸，波光万里。深夜的重庆轻轨呼啸而过，留下他们在洪崖洞下抬头仰望的身影。

洪崖洞的灯光璀璨夺目，却比不过我身边这明珠一颗。

漫天的星光知道，你曾陪我走过许多年。

刘耀文陡然间落了泪，豆大的泪珠砸到丁程鑫腿上，顺着丁程鑫紧实的皮肤蜿蜒着流到床上，渗进床单里，氤氲成圈。他啜泣着轻轻地为丁程鑫擦去水迹，可他的眼泪像开了闸一样开始乱流，多数又掉在了丁程鑫的身上，怎么擦也擦不干净。刘耀文突然开始像疯了一样给丁程鑫盖衣服，衬衣，毛衣，外套，全都盖了回去，从上到下，把丁程鑫裸露的身体全都遮挡的密不透风，仿佛刚才脱掉这些的并不是他。丁程鑫缓缓睁开眼睛看他，刘耀文已经根本不敢直视丁程鑫，盖完衣服又开始给丁程鑫盖被子，动作粗暴而直接，压的床一直颠来颠去，最后刘耀文把丁程鑫裹得严严实实，只露出毛茸茸的脑袋。刘耀文光着身子躺到床上，趴在丁程鑫身边，紧紧搂着被自己裹得严严实实的丁程鑫，就像抱着小时候最喜欢的玩偶熊。

“丁程鑫，怎么样才能让别人看不见你呢？”

过了许久，刘耀文还在小声啜泣，丁程鑫从一堆被子衣服里钻出来，又柔声去叫他，“耀文。”刘耀文终于肯抬头直视他，他的小狗像是受了惊吓，从抽抽搭搭的哽咽变为嚎啕大哭。

“我不可以。”

“鑫哥，我不可以。”

“你应该一直那么干净。”

丁程鑫又用那种眼神看他了，怜慈悲悯。刘耀文开始发抖，伸出颤颤巍巍的手捂住丁程鑫的眼睛，声音也哆嗦的不成样子，“你不要…用那种眼神看我，不要…”

“耀文。”丁程鑫尽量用平静的声音喊他。

“不要，不要…你不要说话，”刘耀文又钻进丁程鑫的怀里，尽管这个时候的他已经很高了，远不是小时候可以在丁程鑫怀里胡闹的身材了，但他还是尽量往里顶，想要的身子柔软又光滑，刘耀文仅仅亲吻这肌肤就开始战栗，他闭着眼睛舔丁程鑫的胸脯，口水和泪水混在一起弄得丁程鑫身前一片狼藉。丁程鑫伸出手摸上刘耀文灼热的隆起，轻轻研磨，刘耀文开始慢慢平静，整个过程他一直看着丁程鑫的脸，最后他咬上丁程鑫的脖子，丁程鑫嘤咛了一声，他紧接着泄了丁程鑫满手。

刘耀文失神的躺在床上，天花板白的晃眼，丁程鑫光着身子躺在他身边，刘耀文觉得有什么东西必须说清楚，他不能再做丁程鑫的尾巴了。他再也不想被丁程鑫的甜言蜜语所哄骗。

他长大了。

他可以做事任何事情。

“你喜欢他吗？”刘耀文问。

“当然。”丁程鑫回答。

“真的？”

“肯定的呀。”

“你真的以为大家都愿意陪你玩这无聊的游戏吗？”刘耀文扭头看丁程鑫。

“最起码我看到的人的很热衷。”丁程鑫甜甜的笑。

刘耀文猛地一下坐起来，眼神也变得阴狠，“可我不行。”

“可我不行怎么办啊！我他妈就是贱啊。在我看来你就是高高在上不可亵渎啊！”

“我就觉得你必须得干干净净的啊…为什么呢…”

丁程鑫仿佛什么都没有听到，他坐起来眯眼看外面的太阳，弯弯的眼睛像月牙，柔和的日光为他全身蒙上一层薄雾。

刘耀文下了床，穿上衣服。

他走以前看到丁程鑫的侧脸，白皙精致，软软的头发贴在头皮，小小的身子坐在那里，整个人似乎都没什么生气，但就是有着迷人的诱惑，刘耀文好像醉了。

想把你捧高，又想把你踩碎。

“丁程鑫，下一次再见面，我一定会操死你。”

刘耀文转身走出房间，他知道他们不会再见。

丁程鑫，我不会爱，我不懂爱，都是你害我的。

06

我长大了。

我什么都可以做了。

但我还是什么都不能做。

07

你给我的不是一场春梦，是整个人生。

2019年2月

『下篇』

01

刘耀文和丁妙妙顺理成章的走到了一起，刘耀文其实没费什么功夫，或许也有可能是丁妙妙早就厌烦了简亓，正好趁这个机会甩掉了这个包袱。但丁妙妙不认同这个说法，她告诉刘耀文他们是和平分手，且不存在任何纠纷。何况她也爱过简亓，只是现在不爱了。

“他真的没什么别的反应？”问这话的时候，丁妙妙窝在刘耀文的怀里，刘耀文用手指绕着她的头发，他真的很想看简亓吃瘪的样子。

“没什么啊，简亓也是个聪明人，他又不傻。”丁妙妙拍拍刘耀文的脸说道。

“什么嘛？还以为他会很难过。”

“不过是彼此的慰藉罢了，这个没了还有下一个，有什么难过不难过的。幼稚鬼。”丁妙妙又捏了刘耀文的脸好几下，“你的脸好好捏，到底是年轻人。”

刘耀文听她这饱经沧桑的口吻不高兴，“你是比我大多少岁了？少装高深。”

丁妙妙瞟他一眼，又吸了一口手里的烟，故作深沉道，“你个小屁孩知道什么，我是已经活了五百年的妖精，早活够了。”

刘耀文觉得好笑，他撑起胳膊看怀里的她，她小小的身子陷在床里，头发散了一床，尖尖的脸有些过于瘦了，整个身体也是不健康的皮包骨的消瘦，皮肤仿佛透明，因为没有化妆，黑眼圈也尽显出来。刘耀文低头含住她的嘴唇，吐出的气扑在丁妙妙的脸上，丁妙妙陡然间感到了一股压力，刘耀文紧接着用膝盖叉开她的双腿，丁妙妙本来不着一物的下身被分的更开，刘耀文用下身顶了顶，“那你活了五百年见过我这么大的几把吗？”

丁妙妙嘻嘻的笑了两声，刘耀文就用嘴堵住了她。

“我操啊，你先让我把烟掐了啊…”

02

刘耀文觉得丁妙妙很好，这种好不是情人眼里出西施的盲目爱情，是一种对于现状的满意。她聪明伶俐，不会在任何工作的时候打扰他，更不会给他任何难堪。她又优雅迷人，他们在床上有着近乎满分的契合，每当大汗淋漓的结束，他只觉得畅快，两个人对彼此的关系都有着极高的满意度。

他迷恋丁妙妙那极致的魅惑神秘，尽管她长的确实很像丁程鑫，但他从来不不屑于搞什么替身情人，何况他们性格真的不像，充其量算个眉眼相似吧。

他以前见过丁程鑫在床上的样子，丁程鑫的魅力来自于迷离绯红的眼，欲说还休的唇，和那些压抑的低喘与呻吟，马嘉祺曾经很多次要求过，希望丁程鑫痛快大声的叫出来，丁程鑫总是在开始前答应的好好的，但真的兵戈相见的时候，又娇滴滴的求饶，“嘉祺，你别这样嘛，我真的喊不出来，”马嘉祺被他这幅模样戳了心又不想显得自己心软所以索性不动了，丁程鑫正是被挑逗到极致便自然受不了，只能撒娇，“嘉祺…你动动呀，嘉祺～”

刘耀文那个时候觉得丁程鑫嘴里喊出来的嘉祺格外动人，甜腻绵长，喊得自己心里也痒痒的。那时候刘耀文就想，他以后会怎么喊我呢？

刘耀文曾经暗地里将敖子逸身下的丁程鑫和马嘉祺身下的丁程鑫做过对比，也许是他不待见马嘉祺的原因，总觉得丁程鑫跟敖子逸在一起更放松更愉悦，有了这种认知以后他是非常高兴的，原因在于他一直觉得输给敖子逸还能忍受，毕竟过去没法改变，可马嘉祺明明跟自己一起来的，凭什么丁程鑫就更青睐他一些。所以自从他发现丁程鑫对敖子逸的特别是马嘉祺完全比不上的时候，他很开心，会觉得你马嘉祺有什么了不起的啊，不过是比我大一点罢了，鑫哥从来是不喜欢你的，你得不到他的心的，他只喜欢敖子逸。

相比丁程鑫的犹抱琵琶半遮面，丁妙妙更多也许是人生得意须尽欢。

刘耀文觉得他们的契合的原因也在于此。丁妙妙一向从来不掩饰自己的欲望，也不吝啬于夸奖自己的伴侣。“用力操我”和“亲爱的你好棒”是她每次做爱必说的两句话。

对了，丁妙妙称呼刘耀文是亲爱的，所以刘耀文唯一遗憾的就是，听不到丁妙妙在高潮的时候喊出自己的名字，因为他一直觉得“耀文”比“嘉祺”好听多了，“嘉祺”听起来像个娘们。

刘耀文从来没有意识到，他无法改变的过去给他的人生留下了多大的影响，固执，冲动，暴躁，恐惧，怯懦，都是那个人带给他的。

03

他们的事很快被经纪人知道了，经纪人倒是没有很生气，只是说让他们低调一点。

那时候他和丁妙妙在一起已经三个多月，组合解散已经快半年了，他也半年多没见过丁程鑫了，组合的每个人其实混的都算不错，丁程鑫自然更是，自从当初第二年开放单人资源，丁程鑫的人气稳步上升，到组合解散时已经是如日中天之势。

解散以后他们除了过年时的拜年短信之外，一次都没有联系过，但他偶尔会看到他的朋友圈或者从其他朋友的口中得知他的情况，丁程鑫解散后每日依旧忙碌的不像样，最近接了一部文艺片，已经被剧组拉到沙漠里去了。

丁程鑫是酷爱分享生活的人，不论是忙碌还是低潮，他都是活的最用力的那个。所以他会偶尔看到的他的抱怨。

“今天风真的好大！我都快被吹跑了！”配上一张根本看不清脸的照片，纱巾被风吹到他的脸上，像随时就要飞走。

经常还会有一些心情，“有点累啊，不过还是不能停下来啊。”这种情况一定是配上一张好看的自拍，甜甜的笑占据了整个屏幕，漂亮的眼睛里满满的都是坚定。刘耀文从来不知道自己看这些照片的时候眼神有多温柔。

刘耀文这几个月不是很忙，学校不让大一新生接戏，所以只能在不耽误课的情况下，跑几个不痛不痒的通告。但他也没抱怨什么，依旧把最敬业的笑展现给粉丝，他的鑫哥曾经告诉过他，“耀文。你只是差一个契机。相信我，一定会有的。”丁程鑫是非常乐观的人，乐观到他相信“顶峰相遇”这种事真的会发生，有时候他会从心里嘲讽丁程鑫这种近似于傻逼的盲目乐观，但他从来都是上一秒腹诽完下一秒就信了丁程鑫的蛊惑。丁程鑫就是有这样的魔力，把那些看起来很好笑的话非常认真的说出来，偏偏大家都信了他的邪。

刘耀文更是，大概从小时候开始，他对丁程鑫的盲目听从和信任就深入骨髓，所以他对丁程鑫的话深信不疑。所以后来，当他站到三金的领奖台上时，曾在心里感谢过这样执拗的自己，也感谢了坐在台下的他的鑫哥。

04

很快是年底平安夜，以往这种节日肯定是组合一起过的，不过今年他也算不上寂寞，毕竟他也是有女朋友的人。他冒着断绝职业生涯的危险陪她的妙妙姐坐了一次摩天轮，他的妙妙也是体贴得很，所以他们在人山人海里坐了十分钟的摩天轮以后就灰溜溜的逃回了家里。

“跟你谈个恋爱真费劲！”到家后丁妙妙摘了口罩帽子墨镜后如是说。

刘耀文把丁妙妙搂在怀里亲了好几口，鼻子蹭着丁妙妙的脸，“那你忍耐一下呗，”刘耀文声音低沉的很，求饶的时候又尾音绵长，无辜的大眼睛眨巴眨巴，仿佛能看到刘耀文后面摇着的尾巴，丁妙妙只能笑着摸摸他的头，任他索求。

于是又是一场不分昼夜的颠鸾倒凤，毕竟这是他们互相表达爱意的方式。

酣畅淋漓地结束后，刘耀文有很长时间的放空，他看着手臂里睡的正熟的丁妙妙，她的头发依旧散了满床，有很多就贴着刘耀文的皮肤，扎的皮肤有点痒，心里也痒痒的。她的眼睛紧紧闭着，眉心有点皱，不知道又在为什么而发愁呢，刘耀文想，他开始觉得现在的生活似乎也不错，一切都在向更好的情况转变。

等他们彻底醒过来已经是第二天中午，刘耀文下厨煮了粥，又做了两个家常菜，他的厨艺早就非常拿得出手了，毕竟从小锻炼，他们团没有一个不会做饭的，且技术都比较高超。

丁妙妙穿着他的T恤去刷牙，头发乱成一团，丁妙妙就就随便扎成了个丸子，洗完脸出来干干净净的，眉眼清晰。丁妙妙拖着拖鞋跑到厨房搂住刘耀文，刘耀文没有穿衣服，只穿了短裤，“亲爱的，你真好呀～”刘耀文真是怕了她，“你可离我远点吧，再来我就要精尽人亡了。”丁妙妙咯咯笑，“什么嘛，我是说你做的饭好！”她娇笑着拍了一下刘耀文的屁股，“哼…”，然后就跑到客厅，坐在茶几前面乖乖等饭。

丁妙妙吃饭还是很少，原因大家都心知肚明，但刘耀文还是笑她，猫都吃的比你多。吃完饭依旧在沙发上黏着，只不过丁妙妙又不知死活的夹上了烟。刘耀文在旁边给丁妙妙削苹果，丁妙妙边吞云吐雾边看电视，遥控器按来按去终于停在了一个综艺上，嘉宾是丁程鑫。刘耀文听着丁程鑫的声音放慢削皮的速度，以免直接切伤了自己，他可不想血溅当场然后被丁妙妙笑话。丁妙妙边啃苹果边抽烟，安静的看了十分钟丁程鑫砍柴做饭喂鸡，随后转头问道：“这就是你鑫哥？”

“嗯。”

丁妙妙掐了手里的烟，清新的烟草气息此时已经飘满了整个房间。“感觉跟你说的不太一样啊。”

刘耀文笑，“镜头前怎么可能和镜头下一模一样啊，我的大小姐。”

“不过我们确实有点像，难道…他真是我的哥哥？”

“看电视剧看傻了吧你，不过你以前不认识他？”

“当时他在隔壁学校诶！再说他一个大明星，哪那么容易就让我见到。而且我那时候正和简亓郎情妾意，才不会关注别人，他的大名我是久有耳闻，但是他的长相我还是第一次看仔细。”

“嚯，说得好像你他妈对简亓多忠心似的。”

“滚哦，你少冷笑，对我没用，其实我对简亓，本来就不错的。”

丁妙妙低头叹了一声，“而且现在，简亓怕是自身都难保了，更别提什么狗屁的爱情了。”

“怎么了？”

“听说他爸妈出了飞机事故，家里亲戚闹的一团乱，分家呢，他爸妈啊，没给他留下什么钱不说，倒是留了一屁股的债，不过他也不是普通人，应该有会有办法的，各人有各人的命。”

刘耀文嗯了一声接着看综艺，他不是丁程鑫，他不会圣母地想要帮简亓，何况他也知道简亓是有本事的，江湖再见是迟早的事。电视里的丁程鑫依旧乐天派，在点了三次火也没燃而脸也变得黑乎乎后，信心满满的开始点第四次，“你一定能燃！～”

“以前我们刚出道的时候，也去过一次乡下，录过一次这样的节目…”刘耀文低沉的声音响起来，丁妙妙搂着他的头默然听着，“只是当时我们都还小，什么都做的不够好，我能做的也很少，鑫哥和小马哥做的饭很好吃，那一个月，他是真的很开心，他很能适应乡村的生活，我也挺开心的，能去那样一个没人打扰的地方，也没什么外界干扰，不过…那个时候我真的很讨厌马嘉祺，因为就是从那一个月开始，好像有什么变了。鑫哥跟平常一样爱笑，但是，我也说不上来，就是那么一种感觉吧，直到…那天早晨我去厕所时听见他…的声音，他跟马嘉祺住一个房间嘛，哎，其实我早该明白的，就是不想承认吧，那天我特别生气，感觉离他为敖子逸的离开嚎啕大哭好像还没多久呢，他怎么就，那么容易的，那么轻易的，又爱上另一个人呢，还每天沉浸在这种爱里，真的挺恶心的。但是我，我....我还是控制不住自己，没法不为他心动…”

他是我的维纳斯，是我年少时的爱与美之神，唤起我的欲望，抚平我的创伤，就像是青春期的第一次晨勃，懵懂和冲动一起袭来，我只想向全世界宣告，我长大啦，我爱上他啦，我也有了自己的宝贝啦！

但他什么时候才能看到我呢。

05

平安夜过后很快到了寒假，寒假安排了不少大大小小的通告，刘耀文忙的昏天暗地，也没什么时间顾忌感情问题了，跟丁妙妙的聊天记录还停留在一周以前，录制完地方台的春晚节目结束以后就飞回了重庆老家过年。

假期有三天，刘耀文也算惬意了一番，老家的村里空气很好，除夕夜的晚上风也不是很大，星星也是闪闪亮亮的，他拍了小视频给丁妙妙看，在北京的丁妙妙给他回了一张黑色的雾蒙蒙照片。

-凭什么本北京人看不到星星啊！  
-看我就行了，我就你的星星。  
-你少肉麻啦！

刘耀文大多时候真的感受不到和丁妙妙的年龄差，他觉得丁妙妙就像一个小女孩，哪怕她到四五十岁，依旧可以嗲嗲的纯纯的撒娇，没有人会拒绝，刘耀文也喜欢她这份幼稚，尽管这并不是真实的她。放完炮仗以后无聊的很，便和丁妙妙视频，她叽叽喳喳说了一堆，看起来心情还不错，结果丁妙妙一晃手机刘耀文就又看到旁边的烟灰缸里装满了烟头，她还咳嗽得厉害，纵是刘耀文不爱管她也忍不住说，少抽点吧，当然丁妙妙依然是嗯嗯地混过去。

除夕那天睡之前他还是收到了丁程鑫的祝福，“耀文！新年快乐啊！明年继续加油加油加油！”

嗯，确实是他本人发的。

跟丁妙妙异地恋了三天，刘耀文终于又回到了北京。开了学丁妙妙忙于毕业汇演的事，倒是忙了起来，应该也是累，咳嗽又严重了不少。

刘耀文以前问过丁妙妙有没有想进娱乐圈打拼的想法，丁妙妙则是说走一步看一步。她说以前倒是有一些导演来约戏，可是都是一些不入流的导演和剧组，为了安全想想都没接。刘耀文自己也尚且在摸索中，更别说给丁妙妙提供什么资源了。说到底，这个圈子里，没有人脉什么都白扯。

忙忙碌碌两三个月，丁妙妙就要毕业了。五一假期他还陪丁妙妙旅游了几天，也算过了个正常的小情侣生活。丁妙妙的毕业汇演，刘耀文也去看了，六月的初夏，刘耀文戴了帽子口罩墨镜热的够呛，但这一次看的感觉和第一次挺不一样的，也许是距离近了，身份变了。没有了当初的神秘，却依然有着无与伦比的美丽。结束的时候有人上去送花，丁妙妙笑着接过，她举着粉蓝交杂碎碎点点的花冲台下的刘耀文笑。刘耀文已经很久没这么远距离地看过她了，她比去年更瘦了，黑色舞蹈服甚至包不住她，脸颊凹陷，但艳丽明媚未减半分，长长的头发高高卷起，举手投足间，仍是眼波流转，风情动人。

刘耀文也笑了。尽管他戴着口罩而丁妙妙看不见。迷离昏暗的礼堂内，众人纷纷言语间，一对恋人，无言地传递着最亲密的爱恋。

那是刘耀文印象里丁妙妙最后的样子。很多年以后再想起，她明媚好看的笑依旧在刘耀文脑海中清晰可见。

06

丁妙妙连七月份都没挨过，其实刘耀文早就有准备，但是没想到这么快。简亓早就跟她说过，她的病是娘胎里带出来的，大一那年以后更是恶化，治不好了。丁妙妙也没问刘耀文是怎么知道的，她不问也知道。丁妙妙疼的时候就会抽烟，这病说别的看不出来，但就是疼，疼的时候冒汗的严重，咳嗽得厉害。

毕业了以后，丁妙妙搬到刘耀文的公寓里去住，那时候丁妙妙已然是病入骨髓，有时候疼得厉害，她的手哆哆嗦嗦都按不下打火机，刘耀文看的直心疼，他就在自己嘴里把烟点好，再送到丁妙妙的嘴里。

这种时候丁妙妙都不忘逗他，“就知道占我便宜。”

刘耀文在她脸颊上点一个轻轻的吻。

没在公寓住两天，丁妙妙就被刘耀文塞进医院里了。虽然知道结果，刘耀文还是觉得，在医院最起码能少点疼痛，她父母也来照顾，其实女儿的病怎么样父母很清楚，他们只希望她走以前能开开心心的，女儿当年执意回去上学也就随她意了。

最后两天，刘耀文推了所有的工作陪在医院，丁妙妙那时候已经是气若游丝，走以前她说，“其实挺好的，简亓，你，对我都挺不错。我很高兴了。”

刘耀文的泪静静地流了满脸，拉着她的手很久都没松开。

丁妙妙的葬礼办的很简单，也许是家人早就料到这个结果，所有需要的东西早就已经配置好。后来听她父母说才知道，竟然好多东西都是她生前自己选的。他的身份不便于出席葬礼，直到头七那天晚上，他才去墓前给丁妙妙送了一束百合，干净的白色，很漂亮。

07

丁妙妙的事情结束以后，刘耀文也到了暑假。暑假开始，时间也多了起来，即将大二学校也不再那么严格，公司给他接了不少工作，恨不得把去年的都补回来，愣生生给刘耀文忙进了医院。刘耀文也想让自己忙起来。忙起来就没心思想别的乱七八糟的事。

后来的日子刘耀文也记不清，只知道早起、工作、忙碌。直到大三那年，他演的一个白月光男三号狠狠赚足了追星女孩的眼泪，他也算是爆了一把。吃了角色的红利，过后各种各样的剧本纷至沓来，他却挑了一个小导演的文艺片的男二号，去深山老林里拍了大半年，当然后来也是这个角色给他拿下了职业生涯的第一个三金配角。

那时候他已经大四，有了成熟男人的模样，他在台上优雅致辞，感谢剧组感谢导演感谢公司，也向他们当年的组合表示了感谢，尤其是坐在台下的他的队长丁程鑫。结束以后他们只是在后台走廊匆匆打了个照面，他知道丁程鑫不会觉得他失礼。没有人比丁程鑫更了解他，更何况丁程鑫，是和马嘉祺一起来的。他不再年幼，他对当年的一切可以释怀，他不会再偏执到希望丁程鑫独自一人，谁也不能染指。但他还是接受不了自己的玫瑰花被别人摘走了这个事实。

刘耀文再见到丁程鑫，已经是毕业以后第二年了，是国内很大一个媒体举办的晚宴，那年他的事业如火如荼蒸蒸日上，以往这种晚宴不会请他，但那年他已经开始被主流认可，那时他已经二十六岁。

跟经纪人见过几个传媒的老板和投资商以后，经纪人就去谈别的事，留他一个人推杯换盏，左右逢源。他笑的脸都快僵了。

他记得经纪人说过，今天的晚宴丁程鑫一定会来，丁程鑫已经连着出席好几年了。所以觥筹交错间，刘耀文有意无意地寻找着丁程鑫的身影。没想到没找到丁程鑫倒是先看见了简亓。

简亓毕业后消失了一阵子，再出现时不做音乐了，而是作起了艺人经纪，娱乐行业确实来钱快，以便解决他那高的惊人的债务。刘耀文之前听说简亓自己签了一个毫无科班经验的小孩，刚出道时好像也接了一些不痛不痒的角色，刘耀文偶然间听过名字，好像是叫什么程以清，倒是没仔细瞧过模样。简亓带那个小孩也有两三年了，但还是没什么水花，毕竟两个人都是初出茅庐的新人，娱乐圈和市场对他们的容纳度都很低。但简亓好像铁了心觉得这孩子能出头，到处拼命给他拉资源，看最近的势头，倒是有些上升的意思。

这几年刘耀文也会在大大小小的场合见到简亓，没想到这次的晚宴也能看见简亓，刘耀文心道简亓应该费了不少心思，真是为他带的这孩子下了血本了。

简亓和程以清在一个柱子边说些什么，刘耀文仔细看了看，脸蛋儿嘛倒是还行，但是年龄太小了，看起来也就刚高中毕业，眼神里坦坦荡荡的，一眼就望到底，很是有些初生牛犊不怕虎的感觉。简亓似乎是想带他去见什么人，程以清表情凝重冷着脸不想去，眼睛瞪着大大的，抿着嘴看着简亓。似乎谈的并不融洽，两个人还有些轻微的撕扯。刘耀文纳闷，简亓怎么总喜欢找这种带刺儿性格的人。

刘耀文整理了衣服，举着杯子走到简亓旁边，“简哥，好久不见。”

简亓一看是他，似乎也有些尴尬，松开了程以清拉扯着的手微笑回应。在简亓眼神示意下，程以清也放开了手，乖乖站在旁边。

简亓又催促了一下，程以清才不情不愿的低低地喊了声，“耀文哥。”

“嗯。”

“耀文怎么样，最近忙吗？”简亓换上春风和煦的笑容。

“还可以，勉勉强强。”刘耀文道。

两个人又碰了一杯，刘耀文用下巴点了点程以清，问简亓，“小朋友似乎不怎么听话？”

“是有点难管。”

“哈，小朋友嘛。实在不行给我送过来，我帮你带两天，保证给你治的服服帖帖的。”

程以清听这话抬头就瞪了一眼刘耀文，刘耀文觉得惊奇。这孩子的脾气真不是一般的大。

欠揍。

简亓委婉拒绝了，刘耀文表示那好吧。两个人又说了几句场面话，刘耀文就走了。

08

他看到丁程鑫了。

丁程鑫站在一堆蛋糕前吃的正开心，手舞足蹈说着些什么，可是，站在他身边的，竟然是敖子逸。

一瞬间，他的脑子里闪过丁程鑫16岁时在火锅旁认真说的那句顶峰相遇。

真他妈恶心。

你们倒他妈的顶峰相遇了，我呢？

他几乎是一步就冲到丁程鑫面前，送了杯酒，“鑫哥，逸哥。”

敖子逸瞬间感到压力，呈保护姿态把丁程鑫往后拽了拽。

他们早就不是年少的时候了。三个在娱乐圈几经沉浮的成年人，完全有更适合彼此的相处方式。他们边喝边聊，说起以前的趣事。好一派和谐美好的模样。

刘耀文不知不觉间灌了两人不少酒，敖子逸尚可，丁程鑫却明显醉了。没聊完敖子逸的经纪人偏又有事叫他过去。丁程鑫知道工作重要，连训带哄的把人打发走了。

敖子逸直到结束也没回来。

刘耀文结束的时候厚着脸皮直接坐上了丁程鑫的车，登堂入室以后才发现丁程鑫居然还住以前的旧房子。丁程鑫读大学时在北京买了个房子，还在读高中的刘耀文经常会来住，那时候他们经常在北京出外务，几个哥哥都有各自住的地方。而他就喜欢窝在丁程鑫这。房间摆件装饰好像都没怎么变，就是有些东西换成了新的。书架上的组合的照片还在。旁边放的是他和敖子逸的合照，穿着校服，笑得牙都露出来了。他看的心里一阵烦闷，多大的人了还活在过去呢？

丁程鑫在车上被风吹得酒也醒了不少，他靠在沙发上看刘耀文东瞧西瞧，“你好像很久没来过了。”喝了酒以后丁程鑫嗓子有点沙哑。

“你说呢，最后一次还是那年...”刘耀文适可而止的停了下来。

“我去洗澡。”丁程鑫歪歪扭扭的走进浴室。

“小心点，你别倒在里面！”刘耀文喊他。

“嗯嗯嗯！”

丁程鑫很快就出来了。刘耀文去洗的时候竟然震惊的发现他的沐浴露还是橙子味的，不过他很快坦然了，丁程鑫就是四十岁了还这样他好像都能理解。不这样就不是丁程鑫了。

刘耀文洗完出来发现丁程鑫还坐在沙发上，他的头发湿哒哒的贴在脑袋上，低着头不知道在想什么。

“我还以为你睡了。”刘耀文边擦头发边说。

丁程鑫没有说话。刘耀文坐到丁程鑫旁边也给他擦了擦头发上的水，电视里在演着让人尬笑的综艺，吵闹的很，两个人却谁都没说话。房间的气氛一时有些诡异。

过了许久，丁程鑫缓缓开口。“这几年为什么不来找我？”

“感觉你过得不错，没必要出现给你添堵。”

丁程鑫似乎有些失落。刘耀文看了他这幅样子竟有些高兴，一张嘴说出的话也是戾气满满。

“怎么，没人疼了？转头想起我了。”

“我说你怎么又跟敖子逸混一块去了？”

“你这心可够善变的，当初为马嘉祺要死要活那个不是你？”

丁程鑫面无表情。“刘耀文，你非要用这种语气跟我说话吗。”

刘耀文看丁程鑫露出那副尖刻的模样就笑了，“怎么不想装了？”

“装圣女不是你最拿手的事吗？行，我不说了，我用做的！”

他站起来一把扛起丁程鑫就往卧室走，三两步就走进卧室，一下子把丁程鑫扔到床上。软绵绵的床顿时陷进去一个坑，丁程鑫默不作声的又坐起来整理头发。

面无表情，仿佛事不关己。

刘耀文扑到床上扒丁程鑫的衣服，大喊大叫。

“那时候我小啊，我他妈傻！你说什么我信什么！什么狗屁的爱情！去他妈的爱情！去他妈的梦想！还问我为什么不找你？你他妈也没找我啊！凭什么他们能想干嘛就干嘛，我他妈就被你骗的团团转，这么多年像个傻逼一样！”

“丁程鑫！你每天除了跟男人上床还他妈有什么用！”

丁程鑫听了这话抬起眼皮看向刘耀文。“有什么用？”

“我有什么用，你应该最有发言权吧？”

“小时候跟在我后面，黏着我问东问西的仿佛不是你？”

“你觉得我是个废物，小时候的刘耀文恐怕不会同意。”

“得不到的恼羞成怒罢了。”

“你为什么，从来不肯正视这个问题。我一直只把你当弟弟。”

“我从来，都没有喜欢过你。”

刘耀文的动作渐渐放缓，丁程鑫的衣服已经让他捏的皱巴巴的不成样。

刘耀文气得直发抖，他一直觉得自己长大了，他不会再像小时候一样，只躲在门后面看床上风情万种的迷人的他，他也可以勇敢在他面前抬头了。

但是此刻他也意识到，不论过多久，在丁程鑫面前，他从来没有长大过，他曾经想让自己拼命长大，换得他来依靠自己，仰望自己。可是在丁程鑫面前。不论他变得多强大都只能变回那个小豆丁，被丁程鑫训斥得眼圈红红的小豆丁。

丁程鑫曾用宽容和关怀，陪他走过了一生最美好也最艰难的时刻。

而他呢。他以为等到自己也长大，可以让丁程鑫依靠支撑的时候，他也能像丁程鑫小时候保护他一样，为丁程鑫也撑起小小的一片天。

可他却忘了。丁程鑫不会在原地等他。

他觉得他和丁程鑫之间总是差点什么，到底是差点什么呢。他自己也不知道。他以前以为是年龄，现在他知道不是的。他可以长到一米八，他可以长到十七岁，但当年十七岁的丁程鑫却不会在原地等他。

“耀文，我只是相信这个世界还有人真心爱我。”

“也许有些结局并不好。但我每一次都很认真。”

“年轻的时候我无法左右自己的爱情，让它只能败给前途。”

“我现在想再努力一次。”

“我只是个也有七情六欲的平凡人。”

“耀文，你把我看的太高了。”

“我不是你想象得那么完美。”

其实刘耀文何尝不明白，丁程鑫对爱有着急切的渴求，他可以什么都没有，但他要有很多很多的爱。同样，他也可以为他的爱付出所有。

不够，不够，还不够。

丁程鑫要很多的，很多的，很多的爱。

刘耀文哭了。哭的很大声。

丁程鑫，我长大了，你看啊，我现在也比你高了，我力气也变得很大了，人情世故我也都懂了，我能不能替你分担压力呢。丁程鑫，你为什么不等等我，我也能保护你了，我也能让你笑，陪你闹，给你想要的一切，给你想要的爱。

你能不能看看我呢？

可他摸不到丁程鑫，岁月洪流里，他只能追着丁程鑫的背影亦步亦趋，却永远也无法与他并肩。

丁程鑫浓墨重彩的爱里，没有他的那一份。

他看见丁程鑫的眼睛弯成月牙，甜腻的声音直抵他的心口，“这个娃儿还蛮好看的咧！”

09

所以我一次次按住内心的雪。  
它们过于洁白，过于接近春天。

*最后两句选自余秀华的诗《我爱你》

2019年3月


End file.
